Sophisticated Ladies
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: There have been too many unladylike manners going around. How do you change that?


**Sophisticated Ladies**

**I thought of this idea while working, I have no idea how the thought came to me. Haya belongs to MQB, Lili and Tiku belong to Empress Caroline of Tamaran and my OC's belong to me, of course. Let the fun begin…**

"That's just plain wrong!" Nova, with a disgusted expression on her face told the girl with blonde hair, who smiled after she gave a loud belch.

"Better out than in I always say." The teen answered and went back to her video game. Kai was winning for the moment. Haya and Nova watched impatiently, the game was going on for a while.

The boys were in the back, watching them. Unlady-like manners were going around. "And I thought Otto was bad." Tiku said. "Especially with those hiccups you had a while back." (Read "Hiccups" by Empress Caroline of Tamaran)

"Yeah," the green monkey sighed, then it clicked. "Hey!"

"Is there anything we can do about this?" Sprx asked. "I mean… their manners?"

"I hope so," Xel replied, his arms crossed and eyes closed, thinking of a solution for their behavior. "Back on my planet, all females have sophisticated lady training. It is a custom. The males there, too, have training."

"That's it!" Antauri snapped his fingers and Xel opened his eyes.

"What is?" every one of the boys asked.

"Lady training, of course," Gibson answered, getting Antauri's drift. "Now the question is, how will we get them to go?" every one pondered on the thought.

"We could knock them out." Tiku suggested. "I got Lili!"

"No, that little blue demon would suspect something," Sprx stopped himself after getting a low angry grow. "Perhaps we should think of something else."

"I've got it-" a loud belch interrupted Chiro and was echoing through the Robot. It was loud enough they were preparing for an attack on the city, since it set off the alarm. They turned to see Kai jumping up and down.

"HA, I WIN! I WIN! I'm the burp master!" she sat down and continued with the game after her little sudden action.

"I guess," Haya rolled her eyes, "now what else do we want to try? Is it MY turn yet?"

"Now," Chiro cleared his throat and turning off the alarm, "before I was so rudely interrupted, maybe we should just tell them were going to the mall then they will decide to come."

"But I don't see how that will work Chiro," Otto said. "We wanna take them…. Oh."

"Glad to see you're with us Otto." Eclyps smirked.

"I'll go and set up and appointment," Gibson ran off, Tiku trailing close behind.

"Yes, the sooner they are more lady-like, the better." Xel said and just before there would have been another disruption.

"Alright ladies," Antauri stepped up to the girls, who then stopped playing to look at him, the other boys standing behind him. "We are on our way to the mall, would you like anything?"

"Are you kidding?" Lili stood up.

"We're going with you?" Nova jumped to her feet. "Last one ready is a loser!" Haya grabbed her little blue back pack and won the little bet. No one stands a chance when it comes to speed.

The girls were so occupied with talking to each other and some silly competitions; they didn't pay attention to where they were going. The boys were relieved when they arrived at the door and Xel and Tiku opened the doors, letting the girls go in first. "Welcome ladies," a feminine voice said. The four stopped talking and looked in front of them and seen a tall, slender woman with brown hair. Her day dress was covered with pink flowers.

"Sorry, we must have entered the wrong door." Kai said as she and the other three turned to leave, eight boys were blocking the door with smirks on their faces.

Haya looked around and found a sign and read it aloud, "Sophisticated Lady Training," she then looked at them. "Please, I'm already a lady. I need no training, but these three might." They glared at her.

"Please," Sprx snickered, "you a la-" Eclyps gave another low growl.

"We've been set up." Nova nearly yelled.

"Pretty much," Otto smiled.

"Now if you'll excuse us, ladies, we have the mall to go to." Gibson said as they backed out the door.

"Now, be a good girl Lili," Tiku said as she prepared to take off her sandal, which sent him running like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Have fun you guys," Otto and Chiro waved. The girls were running to the door, but the lady stopped in front of the door and it locked with a click. Loud gulps were lodged in their throats. They started for the door again and were pounding on the glass. However, the boys were waving at them with smirks on their faces.

"I am Sarah. Now," the girls turned around and looked up at the woman looming over them.

"Ok, ok," Kai went to her knees and bowed. "PLEASE SPARE ME!!"

"Now, shall were begin?"

Kai blinked, "Oh."

"First, dinner."

"Oh great," Haya jumped to the table, "I'm starving. Moron, Clueless, and Aunt 'Tauri deprive me." (Read "Hate and Respect" by MQB) She held a fork and spoon in both paws and banged them on the table. "What are we having? It better not be any artificial stuff, one bit will cause me to vomit on this girl beside me." Haya smiled at the girl sitting beside her. She got up and moved.

"Mom!"

"Here Lili," she pat the chair beside her, "she so kindly offered you her seat."

"Now Haya, that's not how we do this." The woman said. "The gentlemen are to push your chairs for you as you sit." Haya sighed as she rolled her eyes and jumped off.

"I never told you my name Sa Hair A." Haya said. Sarah ignored her.

After redoing the chair seating thing about a million times, they were finally able to get on with the food part. "Mmm it smells good." Nova grabbed her fork and tried jabbing some kind of poultry. "What kind of food is this? It's like… green!" she then poked it.

"This looks like something they eat on Kathorie (sp?)." Nova said. "With Tiqudo and Neeketa."

"Hey, maybe we should bring some back for the boys, since they so kindly volunteered us." Kai said with an evil shimmer in her eye as it hit the light.

Haya was busy with something, "Haya?" Sarah asked. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I was just turning my cell phone off so it wouldn't interrupt the lesson my wonderful teacher is teaching me." She had another one of her best fake smiles.

Sarah smiled back, pleased. "Alright." The other three knew she was up to something.

"She's gonna do something." Nova whispered to Kai. "I know it."

Just as Sarah sat down, there was some laughing as she did. Her face was many shades of pink and red. She looked down and held up a whoopee cushion (sp?). "Haya?" Haya stopped laughing. "I suppose you find this funny?"

"Of course I do, but I didn't do it!"

"Haya, I've heard a great deal about you. You belong to B, you prank and blackmail countless people."

"You're good," Lili said.

"What are you going to do now?" Kai asked Haya quietly.

"I'm going to play with her. Let's see if I can annoy her." Haya quietly answered then looked at Sarah. "I didn't do that; you have no proof, even if you know me that much."

"We shall see." The woman said with a nervous twitch in her eye. They just began eating and Kai belched and covered her mouth.

"Excuse me," she said, with her hand up to her face.

"Kai, I'm surprised."

"What?" she raised her hands defensively. "I don't like holding that stuff in. I did say excuse me."

"Please use manners." Sarah sighed, then she whispered, "I have a lot of work to do." Then she looked at the four girls. "Now for our next lesson."

Everyone was in a ballroom. "Dancing? You're kidding?" Lili asked as a boy came up to be her escort. "Don't talk to me like you know me! Bowha what is wrong with you?"

He bowed, "Apologies." Then he stood up and ran off to another girl.

"Geez, men today have no manners!" Lili said.

"Hey, what kind of punch is this?" Haya jumped on a chair to get to the punch bowl and poured herself a glass. When she took a drink, she tossed it over her shoulder.

_SPLASH!!_

Haya jumped off the chair without seeing what or _who _she hit. "Haya?" she looked behind her and found the instructor behind her, drenched in punch. Girls were covering their mouths and the boys were acting the same way.

"Oops, sorry." Haya acted like she meant it. "I wouldn't have thrown it if I knew you were behind me. It was too sugary."

"Ladies do not throw things." Sarah said as calmly as possible.

"Not even their fists?" Kai asked, her hands in front of her rolled up as fists and jabbing a couple times. "Anyone messes with me I'll knock their teeth in."

"Kai, ladies use their words not their fists."

"That's a bunch of bogus."

"I agree," Nova whispered to her. "I have to pound Sprx all the time and he still doesn't get it. Maybe those dolls of his have gotten to his head."

"Maybe-"

"Ladies?" everyone of them looked at Sarah. "Shall we continue?" she looked away and finished what she was doing before she was hit with punch.

"I think I've struck a nerve," Haya said proudly, a big smile on her face to prove it. "And that was only shot two. Let's see what lucky number three will do." She grabbed a cookie from the table and hit her in the back. Sarah jerked up quickly and looked around. Haya was doing the casual whistling. "What?"

"Must have been my imagination," She smiled, before looking away.

Three of the four were forced to endure the waltz, Haya got out of it with her cunning mind, for there was a plan boiling in it. She threatened to blackmail the boy if he didn't get her out to the dance and the boy actually pulled it off. When the other three finished they regrouped with Haya. "How'd you get out of that?" Lili asked. "Man the boy I had to dance with was gross. He's worse than Tiku."

"Is that possible?" Nova asked.

"With my clever mind," Haya started, "I told him I would blackmail him if he didn't get me out of the dance and he kindly agreed with a gentle push."

"How'd you convince him?" Kai asked, curious.

"I told him I would have his picture taken and post it on my website and tell the galaxies that he wore a pink swimsuit and takes bubble baths and long walks on the beach."

"Does he really?" the three asked.

"I was only guessing, but when he got down on his knees and begged me not to, I figured I hit the jack pot." Haya started laughing quietly. "Sucker."

"So what next?" Lili asked.

"I thought you would never ask," horns grew on Haya's head with the devils smirk on her face.

"So girls how'd it go?" Otto asked when the girls walked in.

"Your home early," Gibson said when the rest of the boys looked at them.

"Are you more lady-like?" Tiku asked. The girls remained silent and looked as if they were in some kind of trouble with the law.

"Is everything alright?" Xel asked.

They nodded. "You see…" Nova started. "The woman turned all crazy on us and we had to get her back. Ah that was the best time of my life," she then drifted off.

"You see, we played all sorts of tricks on her." Lili said and the boys smiles all turned upside down. "First there was the whoopee cushion, then the cookie to the back then the last and most unforgettable part. We managed to drug her, just like Sprx and Otto tried with Haya (read "This is War" by MQB), gave her a swirlie and gave her to the friendly little aliens that came looking for some crazy baboon they lost."

"You forgot to mention the feathers." Nova reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that after were gave her a swirlie we managed to cover her with feathers. Now that was a real hard part!"

"Poor woman," Antauri said.

"Poor tortured soul," Gibson said.

"Cool," Otto said and the boys looked at her. "What?"

"Where is she?" Xel asked.

"We told you," Kai said, "with the friendly aliens." She did some crazy alien greeting, going all cross-eyed and her tongue sticking out and waving her hand.

"Was there pizza there?" Xel asked.

"There was pizza there? Man and I couldn't find it." Kai then sighed.

"It was fun," Haya said. "Three strikes was all it took and she croaked. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more pictures for my website." She walked proudly by the boys. "I never needed lady training."

The boys looked at the girls and seem them smirking. "What?" they asked.

"I know this is not good," Xel said. "I think it's our turn."

"Oh yes." The girls smiled. "Time for your lesson."

**How was it? I have a question for you, who do you think would win, because I have no clue. Who do you think would win in a race, Haya or Xel? I mean, Haya has powers of speed and Xel can teleport. I just confused myself. **

**I should have a sequel to this story, but when it's posted I have no clue.**


End file.
